ULTRAGODHOG JOURNEYS
by QuintustheHedgehog
Summary: Hey ho readers! Sora the Ultrahog and i are doing this story together, and in it, a mysterious force is destroying Mobius and Bazitral, and our OCs travel across assorted worlds to restore them. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Quin (Me, the author of the profile you're finding this story on): Hey readers! I'm here today writing a story with Sora the Ultrahog!

Quintus: Yup.

Atlas: Haha! What is good? He speaks the truth!

Sora: Yeah!

Quin: You're probably thinking, _'What? You guys are doing three stories each now? You are bonkers!'_

Quintus: You would be right, reviews, but we'd have to be sane to NOT do this. Atlas: We agree with ya there.

Sora: Of course we had to, or else the world might explode!

Atlas: Does that mean we saved the world?

Sora: ... I don't know, probably. Quin: Yay, we saved the world! *Jupiter explodes*

Quintus: ...we saved THIS world! TO THE STORY!

Quin: *Drop kicks Quintus through portal into story* He's gonna be so upset when this chapter ends... Oh well. Let's start the-

* * *

><p><strong>ULTRAGODHOG JOURNEYS <strong>(Yeah, that.)

Quintus was napping in the Light defenders headquarters when suddenly he was awoken as a large explosion shook the place. Meanwhile outside, a dark ball of energy appears in the sky. At first Quintus thought it was just one of Joe's toy explosions, but then he started hearing screams of horror and pain. He snapped his fingers and teleported outside to see said dark ball of energy.

"Oh no…" He said. The dark hole then started to expand slowly, sucking up the ground underneath it and breaking it apart. Bazitrans and trees started to get sucked into the sphere. Quintus flew and caught the Bazitrans, but he couldn't get back out of the suction.

"I hate vortex magic!" He shouted before teleporting out of the suction range. Thunder and lighting suddenly appears around the dark ball, making it more destructive in its suction range. Quintus gasped and he teleported further away and set down the Bazitrans, then he slipped on his Golden Gauntlet and flew forwards at the ball.

"DIVINITY ULTRANOVA!" He yelled, and he fired at the sphere, but the thing just absorbed it and doubled in size. Now the ground as well as the sky is getting sucked in. Quintus gasped what little air he could through the vortex and flew backwards. Or, at least he tried to, but he couldn't escape the vortex.

"DARRRRRRRRRRRRRRN YOOOOOOOOUUUUU VORTEX MAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!" He yelled before he was pulled in and everything went black.

On Mobius, Sora was watching the sky from the highest tree branch in a rather tall tree, but he was knocked from the tree as it suddenly disappeared.

"What the?" He gasped as he fell to his feet. There he saw a dark vortex in the sky, lighting surrounding it.

"Huh? Where did that come from?" He questioned. The void grew slowly, but it seemed to be growing towards Sora, who jumped back and ran a little ways.

"Got to go warn the others." Sora said to himself as the void grew bigger. He turned around and ran at close to his top speed until he found the nearest Mobian, who just so happened to be Charmy Bee.

"Hiya Sora!" The insect Mobian cheered.

"Hey, Charmy. Now's not a good time. A vortex appeared from where I was, I need you to go warn the others."

"Right!" Charmy said, going off to the others. Sora continued finding other Mobians and telling them to run and help others until he realized that the Vortex wasn't getting any further away.

"Huh? It's following me!" He exclaimed. The vortex was indeed following him.

"Well, if you want me, come get me!" Sora shouted at the vortex. He then ran at hyperspeed away from the others. The vortex was slowly falling behind, but then something strange happened. The void broke into four parts that stretched like arms at Sora, who gasped and spin rolled out of the way.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sora complained as he dodged the void 'arms'. The four arms then all came at him at once, so Sora tried to increase his speed. He boosted forwards a bit as the hands re-combined and then took a sharp turn to the right, making the hands miss.

Sora then thought of a classic trick as the arms all flew forwards again. He jumped into he air and backwards so that the hands turned inwards, then he jumped over them. Two of the hands got tied up with themselves.

"Yes!" He shouted. The other two were still coming after them, so he jumped from tree to tree to confuse the hands. Sora saw a particularly large tree with a hole in the base and he ran into it then up the trunk to the top, then he jumped out and over the hands waiting for him.

"I know these are pretty serious circumstances, but WHOOHOO!" Sora shouted as he flew. Sora then landed and continued sprinting,

"This is the strangest void I've ever encountered." Eventually the void disappeared in the distance and Sora stopped.

"Whew, that was weird." He said as he sat down, but then he saw that in the distance the Void was growing.

"Are you kidding me!?" Sora asked. Sora then got up to his feet, "This thing just doesn't give up." He started charging his energy and he turned into his hyper form and he flew towards the void.

"Time to face it head on!" He said as he got closer to it. He charged a good portion of his energy and when he was as close as he could get he released it at the vortex in a humungous beam.

'_This should do it.'_ Sora thought as the beam collided with the vortex. However, Sora's assumption was horribly, horribly wrong for when his attack struck the vortex, it tripled in size and started sucking him in. Sora tried flying away, but the gravitational pull from the vortex was too strong and there he went, into the void. As he fell into it's emptiness, Sora's vision went black and he fainted.

* * *

><p>Atlas: Well, there go the worlds.<p>

Quintus: You said we saved the world in the beginning of the story!

Quin: No, YOU said we saved THIS world after Jupiter exploded. Nothing was said about Mobius and/or Bazitral.

Quintus: So, Sora and I just died then?

Quin: ...You REALLY think we would let the arguably best OCs this web site has ever arguably DARN IT WHY CANT I PROPERLY SPELL THAT!?

Atlas: Don't know.

Sora: I'm pretty sure it'll take more than a vortex and a void to kill us, Quintus.

Quintus: Good point, but not all Mobians and Bazitrans are as sturdily built as us.

Quin: …

Atlas: Something wrong, Quin?

Quin: …We technically just killed TWO PLANETS.

Atlas: … *facepalms*

Quintus: And we're going to fix it! Also, should we get a request from you, Werewolf99, we will launch your overweight gorilla to some desolate planet and leave Omochao with you.

Atlas: Oh yeah!

Quin: Yup, he'll be there with that stupid little robot telling him to 'Press A to jump!'

Quintus: That guy is pretty much the worst character SEGA made. Ever.

Atlas: Everyone agrees with ya, dude.  
>Sora: Oh yeah! Anyone more than annoying than him in Sega history? Quintus: Not in SEGA history, no. What do you think the odds are that Eggman made him to distract Sonic and make him run off a cliff or something? Sora: High. Very, very high. Quin: You're more than likely both right. Anyway, we have to end this chapter before we start a conversation about Omochao longer than the actual chapter. BYE!<br>Quintus: Sayonara, Bon Voyage, Adios, Toodle-oo, See ya! Atlas: And we four will see you in the next chapter!  
>Sora: Buh bye!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**ULTRAGODHOG JOURNEYS, **Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Sora opens his eyes, expecting to see nothing but darkness but instead, he sees a starry sky.<p>

"Where am I?" Sora asked himself. He stood up and looked around and saw that the world was nothing BUT stars, except for a small white and yellow form a bit away in the distance. Sora walked -on what, he wasn't sure- over to the small figure and realized it was a yellow hedgehog with white wings wrapped around his body. He was sleeping.

"Sleeping in a void of stars... I wouldn't mind that, it's peaceful." Sora said to himself as he looked around again. He did notice one other thing in the void other than the stars: Way in the distance, a small purple dot was visible.

"That doesn't look like a star..." Sora thought. Behind him he heard a yawn and a slight creaking sound. He looked and saw the hedgehog still lying down with his wings fully extended. He rubbed his eyes and yawned again as he stood up.

"Mornin' Joe, I-" He said before his eyes focused.

"What the? Where am I?" The hedgehog asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Sora commented. The hedgehog thought about it.

"Hey, did you get sucked up by a weird vortex black hole thingy too?" He asked.

"Yeah. OK, what is that purple dot?" Sora said, pointing at it. The hedgehog looked at the purple dot.

"It doesn't look like a Fire Star, despite this being the perfect place for one... let's check it out. I'm Quintus, by the way." He said as he opened his wings, preparing to take flight.

"Name's Sora. Nice to meet ya, Quintus." Sora said, starting to levitate.

"Thanks. Tally ho!" Quintus shouted, taking off at Mach 42. That might be as fast or faster than light, I don't know, I just like that number.

"All right!" Sora shouted, taking off at about the same speed, following Quintus. They both stopped a few million miles later in front of the little purple dot, which wasn't actually little. It was a sphere, extending about the size of your average galaxy, and there was a small door in front of them.

"Should we go in?" Quintus asked.

"We might as well. Better than staying here in the starry void." Sora answered. Quintus shrugged and turned the knob. The door flew open and before they could react, they were sucked into empty whiteness. Or... was it pure darkness? It seemed to be neither, for whenever Quintus tried to focus, it switched around a lot. Sora was experiencing the same thing as he tried to focus. Suddenly, a voice echoed through their minds.

"Hello, rats." It sneered.

"Oi! I'm not a rat! I'm a hedgehog!" Quintus shouted as he floated. His skull flared with pain.

"You are whatever I call you, rat!" The voice shouted.

"Who are you!? Where are you!?" Sora yelled, obviously angry at the voice.

"Hahaha, I am everywhere here! I'm not going to tell you who I am, and you can't make me!" The voice said.  
>The pain in Quintus's skull subsided.<p>

"Are you the one who made that void that destroyed my home?" He asked.

"How about the vortex that destroyed mine!?" Sora questioned. The voice laughed again.

"Stupid rodents, I WAS the void and the vortex. I am the essence of destruction and decay. I could kill both of you right now with but a thought, but you 'God' hog and 'Ultra' hog amuse me somewhat."

Sora clenched his fists at the voice's answer. Quintus's wings snapped open in anger as he glared at the space around him.

"Amusing? I agree, but I'm not being a lab hedgehog again to be inspected and studied!" He shouted.

"What do you want from us!?" Sora demanded. The voice remained silent.

"Well? What purpose is there to destroying TWO PLANETS and keeping a Godhog and an- Ultrahog, you said?- alive?" Quintus asked

Sora stayed silent this time, waiting for the answer.

"I did it..." The voice said finally. "Because you, unimpressively, were the strongest things on your planet. I decided to see how willing you were to help save your worlds, so I set up a little... obstacle course, to see how strong you were." It said.

Quintus's eye twitched.

"You mean to tell us... that you killed BILLIONS of people to see how strong we were!?" He asked.

"There are other ways to do it, dude!" The voice laughed.

"Well, I know a way to restore them, but only if you prove yourselves." He said. Quintus growled as he thought about his friends, and his fur turned a few shades closer to black.

"Oh. OK, sounds fair, I guess."

"So, what do we do then?" Sora asked.

"You'll go to the first world and find the portal to the next one." The voice said.

"Seems simple." Sora said.

"Could you be more specific about WHICH world we're going through?" Quintus asked. The voice laughed.

"Ha! No, You should be able to find out when you get there." The voice said.

"Like picking a random stage." Sora commented.  
>The voice laughed once more.<p>

"Hahaha, enjoy the ride, rats!" He said. Sora and Quintus both felt light-headed, and everything went black.

Sora opened his eyes to a starry sky,

"Here again?" He said to himself.  
>He then sat up to see buildings, shops, and people.<p>

"Well, never mind."

"Awake?" He heard a voice ask behind him. He turned around and saw Quintus standing there.

"Yeah."

Sora then looks around,

"Where are we?"

"Well, the sing says 'Traverse Town' on the sign." Quintus said. Sora looked up.

"Really?" He asked. Quintus nodded.

"How convenient." Sora said.

"So, we have to find the portal to the next world, right?" Sora asked. Quintus nodded again.

"Yup, pretty much. You seem to know this place though, any idea where it might be?" He asked.

"The portal could be anywhere, dude." Sora said. He then saw an accessory shop and an item shop.

"Before we start searching, we should stock up." Quintus reached into his nonexistent back pocket and pulled out a corked bottle. It was empty.

"It seems I'm out of potion. Sure, why not. You have any money?" He asked as the duo walked towards the shops.

"Only about 10,000 Munny left." Sora answered. Quintus opened his big wallet.

"Can't say I have any 'Munny.' Do you think they'd except Rupees, Poke, gold rings, gold coins, or credits?" He asked as they entered the item shop.

"Let's find out." Sora said as they approached the counter, which had three small ducks on it, one wearing red, another wearing blue and the last one wearing green.

"Hello!" They all said at once. Quintus and Sora waved a bit and Quintus looked at the items.

"What items do you three have?" Sora asked.

"We have potions, hi-potions, mega potions, ethers, mega ethers, elixirs, and a new addition of megalixirs, and more!" The red one answered.

Quintus looked at the three ducks and opened his wallet.

"Do you three except foreign money?" He asked as he pulled out a Gold rupee, a 50 coin, a 100 ring, and a 30,000 Poke bill.

"Of course. We meet many people from different worlds, so we accept any type of currency." The blue one said.

"That's very convenient of you. I would like to buy... three potions, two mega ethers, an elixir, and a Mega potion please." Quintus said.

"Ok! Which currency would you like to pay with?" The one in green asked.

"Rupees, if it's not too much trouble." Quintus said,

"Ok! Your total will come to..." The red one started.

"Two-hundred and twenty rupees!" He said. Quintus handed over the Gold rupee as he was handed his items.

"Thanks. You can keep the change." He said as the blue one held up a purple, a blue, and a yellow rupee. Sora then walked over to them,

"My turn. I would like... 10 potions, 10 hi- potions, 10 mega potions, 8 ethers, 8 mega ethers, 5 elixirs, and 5 megalixirs."

"All right, your total is..." The green one said as the two handed Sora his items.

"4000 munny." The green one finished as Sora reached into his munny pouch.  
>Sora then handed them 4000 munny,<p>

"There you are." He said as he took the items and puts them in his left pouch.

"Thanks." They said. As the duo walked out and put their items away, they looked around the town and at other people.

"They're right, all of them must have came here when their worlds disappeared, like us." Sora said. Quintus sighed.

"I hope that we can stop it before all those people who weren't the strongest stay to long in the afterlife." He said.

"We will." Sora simply said. Quintus looked up to the sky, and he tried to focus on something, but nothing happened.

"Nope, telepathic connections are cut off. So, mister Ultrahog, what first?" He asked.

"We should explore this place." Sora simply answered. Quintus nodded. He opened his wings and took to the air, looking at the building tops and seeing nothing that stood out. Quintus caught a flash of Sapphire blue in the crowd beneath him. There was no mistaking that blue flash.

"Yeah, yeah I do." He said before flying down to the person. Sora flew up and went after Quintus to where he's going, Quintus held his hands to his mouth and shouted,

"Eragon Bromsson! Over here!" The human who had the blue flash turned around and his eyes widened.

"Greetings, Quintus Shade slayer!" He shouted.

"Eragon? Interesting name." Sora said to himself. Eragon nodded.

"Eragon Bromsson, Slayer of Shades Durza and Varaug. Who might you be?" He asked.

"Sora, Heroic Warrior." Sora answered.

"Ah, nice to meet you Sora." Eragon said, shaking Sora's hand.

"So, how did you get here Eragon? I know this isn't Alagaesia." Quintus said. Eragon scratched his head.

"Well, I was with Saphira and a few Riders in training when one of them pointed out a black sphere growing in the distance. It swallowed us up as a dragon swallows a stag. I awoke to a sea of stars with only Saphira, Arya, and her dragon Firnen around me. We saw a purple speck in the distance and walked to it. When we arrived, we were sucked into the sphere to a place that didn't seem to have light or shadows. An evil voice told us that our world had been destroyed, and that he would fix it if we did a set of tasks. Having no other choice, we agreed, and I found myself here, lost from my companions." He said.

"Same as us, interesting." Sora said.

Eragon's eyes widened.

"You mean, whatever dark magic destroyed my home-."

"Also destroyed ours? Yeah." Quintus said. Eragon frowned and gripped his sword tightly.

"Brisingr..." Sora heard him mutter, and the blue blade burst into flames of the same color. A few people around them jumped back.

Quintus held his hand up to the sword and grasped the tip with his thumb and his index finger, and the fire went out.

"That was sweet." Sora commented.

Quintus nodded.

"Sweet indeed. Eragon, you need to calm down. We WILL restore Alagaesia, Mobius, and Bazitral." He said. Eragon glared at him for another moment before putting his sword back in its sheath.

"Aye, I guess you to be right." He said.

"Right. However in order to do that, we need to find the first portal that leads to the next world. Maybe we need to do a certain task in order for it to show up." Sora explained. Quintus thought about it, as did Eragon.

"Well Bromsson, any ideas?" Quintus asked the Rider.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." He said, shrugging. Sora then saw something that looks like shadows in the distance,

"What are those?"

Quintus and Eragon turned around to see it, and a spot on Eragon's hand lit up.

"I hate that. It tells me there's danger, but it gives me no clue about what it is." Eragon said.

"Well, we see it." Sora pointed out. Eragon nodded, as his palm grew ever brighter.

"Yes, but that does not tell us what it IS." He said. Quintus nodded and took out a sword that looked almost exactly like Eragon's, only it had a slightly longer reach and it was gold rather than blue. Sora then summoned a katana that resembled Yamato, except the blade was as black as night followed by a dark aura surrounding it, due to nighttime amplifying its power and the handle is midnight blue. Quintus held up his sword as the shadows came ever nearer. People suddenly noticed the Shadows and ran away. Quintus grinned.

"Hey Sora, wanna see a REALLY cool fire sword? KULDR BRISINGR!" Quintus shouted, and his sword burst into an inferno easily as big as Quintus himself, and the flames were the color of bright sunshine. It made the Shadows pause for a moment, but they continued.

"Impressive." Sora said as he got into his battle stance. Eragon lit his own blade as the shadows came upon them. The creatures didn't have any shape, they were just chunks of darkness, with small bits of sharp bits for claws.

"Now, we attack." Sora said as he charged at the shadows, slashing two of them. Quintus swiped horizontally, taking out a row of them as Eragon slashed at one chunk, causing it to disappear in the light. Sora then delivered a barrage of slashes, taking out a group of shadows. Quintus and Eragon both swiped at once, creating a wave of blue and gold fire at the shadows, which all disappeared when the fire touched them.

"Nice shot." Sora commented. Quintus nodded and suddenly his sword flickered out, as did Eragon's

"That took too much energy." Eragon said as he cut the claws off of one shadow.

Quintus smirked as more of the shadows closed in.

"I've been wanting to try this." He said. He held his sword in front of himself and curled up into a ball, then started spin dashing, creating a bladed sphere. He released the spin dash and launched forwards, cutting through the darkness.

"Not bad." Sora said. Quintus was stopped when a particularly dark shadow came into his path. Its claw-like arm grabbed him and lifted him up.

"Aw...crud." Quintus said as he was lifted up.

"Quintus!" Sora shouted as he ran at the giant shadow and sliced off the arm that grabbed Quintus. Quintus fell to the ground and rolled out of the way as another arm came down at him.

"Stenr reisa!" He heard Eragon shout, and a rock flew and hit the creature, stunning it.

"Thanks Sora." Quintus said as he stood back up.

"No problem." Sora said as he charged up some moonlight energy into his blade. Quintus looked at his sword, which had fallen when he had been grabbed, and realized he probably wouldn't be able to just walk over there without being impaled. So, instead he reached for his Golden gauntlet and-

"Wait, where is it?" Quintus asked aloud when it didn't appear.

"Where's what?" Sora said as the energy is nearly coming out of the blade.

"My Golden gauntlet! It helps me use Divinity charge and turn me into my divine form. It's, uh, a gauntlet, and the color gold. Have you seen it?" Quintus asked as he flew around to dodge a shadow.

"Sorry, didn't see it." Sora said as he swiped his blade, creating dimensional slashes around the giant shadow and slashed down, greatly damaging the shadow. Quintus sighed and brought two katanas out instead. He started flying around, cutting a path to his other sword. Sora then jump sky high and came down like a bullet, slicing the giant shadow in half. Eragon was slowly being surrounded.

"Deyja!" He shouted, and suddenly a bunch of shadows just disappeared.

"Whoa, what did ya do?" Sora asked Eragon.

"Death spell." He said.

"Impressive." Sora said. Eragon nodded and went back to his fight. Quintus had retrieved his gold sword and was using it to get back to Eragon and Sora the latter was summoning aerial blades to help Quintus out. Eventually the three heroes were all back to back, fighting the Shadows almost as fast as they appeared.

"There's no freaking end to them!" Quintus shouted. One shadow scratched down Eragon's arm, leaving a black scar.

"Barzul." Eragon cursed.

"How many are there?" Sora questioned. Quintus jumped up for a moment, then landed.

"I don't know. It's like we're in a sea of blackness right now." He said. Eragon's slashes were slowly becoming less fierce, and his skin started to pale.

"What's happening to Eragon?" Sora asked as he sliced shadows left and right.

"I don't know, but we should try to get him some space." Quintus said. Suddenly, his body disappeared, and where he had been, a small green shard hanged. Then Quintus reappeared, only he was bright blue with white highlights.

"Chaos BLAST!" He shouted, and a huge explosion occurred, destroying all the shadows within a 1/2-mile radius.

"Wow." Sora said. Quintus flew upwards, raining hell upon the shadows by means of chaos spears.

"You know, despite being in my super form, I could still use some help." He said as he flew down and spin dashed through a small army's worth. Sora then went semi super and used Sonic Blade and Ars Arcanum back to back against an army of shadows. The duo was slowly creating a good clear area around Eragon, who was staring at them.

"How are you-?" He asked.

"Well, I've told you already. Imma God." Quintus said as he used another chaos blast.

"I'm sort of like a god, but just very powerful." Sora said as he performs Ragnarok on a group of shadows.

Quintus felt his power draining, so he landed and disappeared again, this time a red shard hanging in space. Then he reappeared, but now he was black with green highlights and owl-like wings. He flew around, covered in fire, destroying more shadows. Sora then performed lighting quick Strike Raids at more shadows.

"Never ending, aren't they?"

Quintus frowned as he flew upwards.

"Hey, the sun's coming back up! Dang, we've been fighting longer than I thought!" He said.

"Wow, time flies." Sora said. Eragon nodded. The sun rose, and suddenly the shadows all let out a shriek, and disappeared.

Quintus flew down.

"That seemed too anti-climatic." He said.

"Definitely." Sora agreed. Quintus landed next to Eragon.

"Are you OK, Shadeslayer?" he asked. Eragon nodded, but then he cringed in pain as his scar from the shadow lit up. Sora appeared next to Quintus,

"Why is that glowing?" Quintus looked at the wound, and closed his eyes, opening them a moment later.

"I'm not sure. It doesn't seem to be healthy though." He said.

"Makes sense, it's a scar." Sora pointed out.  
>Quintus looked at Sora.<p>

"Granted, but most natural scars don't glow." He said. He placed his hand over Eragon's scar.

"Weise Heil." He muttered, and the scar flared orange, bursting out energy and launching Quintus back.

"Whoa!" Sora said as he saw Quintus fly. "Most natural scars don't hurt ya." Quintus landed and stepped out of the crater he had made.

"Agreed. You OK Eragon?" He asked. Eragon held his wounded arm, with the scar that had turned back to black.

"OK, so healing spell did nothing." Quintus said.

"Like the healing turned into a offensive spell." Sora said.

"Wait, what about the potions we bought? Think they might help?" Quintus suggested.

"They should. Let's try it." He then pulled out a hi-potion and tosses it, making it teleport over Eragon and heals him. The scar faded somewhat for a moment, but then it reappeared, glowing as bright as ever. "Uh, it might have worked." Sora said, unsure. Eragon winced as he touched the wound.

"I think not. Momentary relief, yes, but not a permanent solution." He said. People were coming back outside, seeing that there were no more shadows.

"Better than nothing." Sora said. Quintus was trying to think of other healing methods.

"Water bending? Nah, I suck at it anyway..." He thought aloud.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Sora questioned. Quintus nodded.

"Yeah, I'm incapable of dying of age." He said, and he went back to thinking. "I'm out of all potions except the ones I just bought, bottled water stupidly only works on pokemon, I doubt a power shroom would be of any help, neither would a lolly pop. Can't believe Kirby hasn't found out I stole that last one, actually... the herbs I have only work on little stuff, like scratches... OK, I officially have nothing." He finally said.

"Not what I meant." Sora simply said.

"Neither do I have anything for this." Quintus turned to Eragon.

"Well, we COULD cut your arm off and then grow you a new one, though I expect that would be excruciatingly painful." He said.

"Wait, what?" Sora questioned. "Cut off his arm and grow him a new one?" Sora repeated, confused.

"Well, I wasn't being ENTIRELY serious, but I guess if I had enough power, I'd be able to do it within a week or so. So, that option is out." Quintus said.

"Ah, OK." Sora said. Eragon's scar was glowing brighter by the minute, and suddenly it emitted a high-pitched noise.

"THAT doesn't sound good." Eragon said.

"Gee, I wonder why." Sora sarcastically said.

"DUCK!" Quintus shouted, pulling Sora to the ground as a massive explosion came out of the scar.

"Damn!" Sora yelled as the explosion went over him. Quintus stood up after a moment and looked around.

"Hey, where'd he go?" He asked after a few moments of not seeing Eragon.

"I don't know, the scar was on him, it exploded, I'm guessing him along with it." Sora answered. Quintus flew upwards to get a better view.

"Nah, his wards would protect him, at least enough to leave a few charred body parts." He said after landing.

"I see." Sora simply said. Quintus shrugged.

"I can't honestly say _I_ understand it though. So, shall we commence searching then?" He asked.

"Yeah. You search from the skies, I'll take the ground." Sora said. Quintus nodded and flapped his wings, taking to the sky. He glided over the rooftops and looked all over. Sora ran around the area and went through the entire district before going to the other. Quintus got bored slightly and did a loop dee loop, thus bumping into someone.

"Oh! Sorry!" Both of them said at once. Quintus shooed away the stars in front of him to clear his head. Sora looked up to check on Quintus to see him bump into someone.

"Who is that?"

Quintus finally cleared his eyes and looked up slightly to see who it was.

"Hey who're you?" He asked, not recognizing whom it was.

"I'm... wait, Quintus?" The voice asked. Sora then flew up to Quintus,

"Looks like you hit traffic." He joked. Quintus tilted the head to the side.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure who you are." He said. The person's voice sounded slightly hurt.

"You don't remember me? Quintus, it's me!" She said. Quintus suddenly recognized her.

"Hey… I DO know you! Hi Midna! Sorry, it's kind of hard to recognize you since you're back in your imp form." He added. Midna frowned.

"I know. I don't know why." She said.

"Nice to meet ya, Midna." Sora said. Midna smiled her little fanged smile.

"Nice to meet you too. Um... who are you?" She asked.

"Sora." He answered.

"Nice to meet you then Sora." Midna said, shaking his hand.

"So Midna, seeing as this isn't either Hyrule or the Twilight realm, how did you get here?" Quintus asked.

"I'm guessing a similar experience like us." Sora guessed. Midna thought about it.

"Did you two get here by some giant vortex thing destroying your worlds then?" She asked. They both nodded.

"And did you go into some weird space and get told by some weird voice that you were the strongest of your planets?" She asked. Both hedgehogs nodded again.

"Then yeah, yeah I did." She said.

"So far, four of us have experienced pretty much the same thing." Sora said.

"Technically seven if you count the people Eragon was with." Quintus pointed out.

"Who's Eragon?" Midna asked.

"Uh, dragon riding guy with a blue sword, shining spot on his palm? You met a year and a half ago on Halloween?" Quintus asked.

"Oh yeah." Midna said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Sora said.

"What now then?" Midna asked after a minute.

"Find the portal comes to mind." Sora suggested. Quintus nodded.

"OK. Midna, you're good with warping, any ideas where it might be?" He asked.

"Warping? That will be very helpful to find it." Sora thought. Midna shook her head.

"Sorry, I don't know where it might be. I can only sense and use the Twilight portals, so I can't find it." She said.

"Damn." Sora said. Quintus shrugged.

"Nothing we can do but continue searching." He said.

"That's the only thing we can do. We might find the others that came with Eragon." Sora said. So the trio each took off in a different direction, searching high and low for anything that might be of aid to their cause. Sora was getting nowhere,

"If this was hide and seek, the portal is a pro." He joked. Quintus, though he couldn't hear the joke from across town, would have agreed.

"Dang it, the stupid thing's a freaking _ninja_ portal!" He exclaimed.

"If I were a portal, where would I hide in this world?" Sora said to himself. Midna, meanwhile, had found a small figure on top of one of the rooftops. She hovered over to it and the thing stirred.

"Ugh..." It muttered. She landed next to it and she saw that it was Eragon; only he was covered with soot.

"Might have a better idea from the skies." Sora said. He then took off to the skies, flying in a random direction. Quintus saw Sora take off across town, but he continued searching along his path.

He did see Midna though, and she was crouched over... Eragon? Sora then stopped and looked around,

"All right, what could be a place for a portal to hide?" He then sees Midna on a nearby rooftop with…

"Is that Eragon with her?"

Sora flew over as Quintus landed.

"Eragon? Is that you?" He asked. The figure rolled over, and his hand fell open to reveal a shiny spot on his palm.

"Yup, it's you. Wake up!" Quintus shouted.

"What are you covered in?" Sora asked.

"Looks like soot. Hold on." Quintus said, and he flapped his wings while staying in place, thus creating a gust, which blew away most of the ashes.

"Soot?" Sora questioned.

"You know, like in a chimney. All those guys in Mary Poppins were all covered in black soot?" Quintus asked.

"Ah, I see." Sora simply said. Eragon slowly sat up after a moment. He coughed.

"Ugh... what happened?" He asked Quintus looked at Eragon's arm.

"Hey... your scar is gone!" He exclaimed.

"It is. That's good." Sora said.

"Weird, but good, yeah." Quintus said.

"True. So Eragon, you all right?" Sora asked.

"...Define 'All right.'" Eragon said after a moment.

"As in, fine." Sora simply said.

"...I'll live." Eragon said.

"Good." Sora said.

"Well, we should get back to searching, if you're OK enough to walk Eragon?" Quintus asked the dragon rider. Eragon nodded and stood.

"OK then. Once again, we split up." Sora said. And so the four walked off and continued their search.

"Where was I? Oh yes, where is a good place to hide a portal?" Sora asked aloud as he glided over the city.

Eragon and Midna were walking alongside each other as they searched.

"So… you come from a world FILLED with dragons?" The Twili asked.

Sora continued to glide over the city

"Might be where it cant be seen from above." He thought, flying down. Just in the corner of his eye, he saw a bright light coming out of a shop window.

"That's a little too bright for your average light bulb." He said as he walked in. There it was. A giant portal.

"Huh. Found it." Sora said.

"I should probably send a signal of some sort." He said. He summoned Gekko Ken and swung it into the sky, causing dimensional slashes to appear in the sky above his position.

Quintus turned and saw the flare, as did Midna and Eragon. The three of them all hurried to Sora's location.

Sora waited as they all made it.

"Hey, found the portal." He said when they were all there.

"To quote you: No shit Sherlock!" Midna exclaimed. Sora chuckled at that.

"Funny. Anyways, let's go." He said as he entered the shop. Quintus was about to walk in, but he noticed something on the ceiling: a Shadow Beast.

"Look out!" He shouted. Sora looked up and summoned Gekko Ken once more, firing an aerial blade at the monster. Midna shot some Twilight energy at the beast, causing it to shriek while Quintus fired a chaos spear.

Sora then jumped and slashed at its back while Eragon stabbed it through the skull.

"Fall already!" Sora shouted as he sliced it up more. Quintus and Midna then combined their energy and punched it where it's face would be if it had one. It shrieked and finally disintegrated away.

Sora landed.

"That was underwhelming." He said. Quintus shrugged.

"A wee bit." He agreed, stepping into the portal. The others also shrugged and followed him into the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF THE SECOND CHAPTER<strong>


End file.
